Secrets
by silentcries101
Summary: Fifth Chapter: Kala is hiding something from everybody. Something that could be dangerous to the whole group. If it gets out, Kaori might not even be able to help. And a love is brewing, how will the rest of the group react to it?Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

By: Amaya H. and co- authored by Kala S.

Disclaimer: I don't own it PLEASE don't sue me you would **_NOT_** get anything. (except maybe 1 penny)

358935893589358935893589

It was a cool and clear night; the moon was full and shining brightly; the light making its way through the leaves and branches of the trees. The peacefulness of the forest was broken when the two ran by. As they broke from the trees and into the open, more followed. The two didn't stop until they got farther from the woods. When they stopped the others surrounded them. The two moved so that they were back to back.

"Aw man! This isn't fair! At least last time we had good-looking guys. Do you think this'll be funner than yesterday? Oh well, if it's not, double points for looking strong," said one of the two. The other growled before answering.

"You idiot! Is that all you think about! Besides I think you should take at least ten points from them for drooling." The first one giggled before sticking her hand out palm up.

3589358935893589358935893589

"Hey! You cheating perverted kappa! Put that card back!" yelled Goku.

"It was my turn you stupid monkey," Gojyo yelled back.

"You're supposed to take the card from the top! Not the middle!" As the two fought in the back, Hakkai and Sanzo sat up front.

"Damn it! Why can't they stay quiet for more than five seconds!" Sanzo said before turning around and hitting them both on the head with his fan.

"OWW! Sanzo why'd you hit me? Gojyo's the one who's cheating!" Goku whined.

"I don't care! Shut up!" yelled Sanzo before turning back around. Then Jeep stopped right before the edge of a cliff.

"Hey! Why'd we stop?" asked Gojyo. Hakkai got out and walked to the edge.

"Just seeing where we are," he said as he scanned the ground below them.

"Did you get us lost?" Sanzo asked annoyed.

"No, just wanted to-," Hakkai stopped then stared out at one spot.

"Hakkai?" Gojyo asked as they walked to him. When they looked to where he pointed they notice two figures standing in the middle of many other figures.

"Who are-," Gojyo started before the two figures started an attack.

3589358935893589358935893589

When her glaive appeared in her hand she crouched. The other took two swords from her back.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" said the one with the swords.

"You go this way and I'll go that way. Got it?"

"Got it," she said smirking evilly and glaring at the youkai surrounding them. Then the one with the swords jumped into the air and did a back flip. Her swords were in an X shape, while coming back down she thrust them apart between the demon's head and chest, cutting off the head. She then went for another. The other turned still crouched and swung her glaive at four demons, cutting them in half at the waist. Soon there was only one demon left. Both girls stood in front of him. He looked at the one with the glaive. His expression then turned from hate to evil amusement.

"Your name is Kaori," he said smirking.

"How do you know?" she asked skeptically.

"I remember you. I helped with the attack in the woods seven years ago. Do you remember? I helped slaughter your mother. I remember one last plea. Please don't hurt Kaori. Please. That's-."

"SHUT UP! I'll enjoy killing you!" Kaori put her glaive to his throat but stopped. She had blood smudged on her cheek. It matched the color of her hair and eyes. Hot tears filled her eyes.

"Kala…I-I can't…" she said weakly.

"Yes you can. Do it for your mother."

"Yes…Do it…kill me…or are you just a wuss just like your momm-." He looked down, not only was a sword planted firmly into his stomach, but just above that was the other end of Kaori's glaive.

"Die…you son of a bitch…" Kaori said in a grizzly voice.

Kaori, are you okay?" said Kala. Her ice gray eyes were full of concern. A couple minutes of silence answered her question.

"That was fun!" squeaked Kaori. Kala rolled her eyes before she shook the blood off her swords and put them back in their sheathes. Kaori opened her hand and her glaive disappeared.

"Hey, we have an audience," Kala said pointing to a cliff.

"OOO! The one with the red hair looks HOT!" Kala sighed.

"Yep…your back to normal."

35893589358935893589358935893589

All four guys watched dumbfounded, mouths open. When it was over they had to blink a few times to make sure it was all real.

"Damn! They're good…awesome!" said Gojyo.

"Yes, they are. They can surely hold their own," said Hakkai.

"They can do more than hold their own. They can kick ass! Did you see how quickly they did that? There must have been at least thirty youkai and they wiped them out!" Gojyo said, "And they're chicks!"

"I wonder if they have any food?" said Goku rubbing his chin.

"Maybe we should offer them a ride to the next town?" said Hakkai

"Do what you want," mumbled Sanzo.

"Don't worry, I will," said Gojyo as he rubbed his hands together while he watched the red head stare at him.

"Hey! They're headin' this way!" said Goku.

358935893589358935893589358935893589

Hey this is my first fic so PLEASE be nice! Send any and ALL flames to - she's my friend and has a VERY bad temper. So email your flames to her at your own risk. Only review nice comments please!

thank- u

Amaya


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long getting this one up.We just moved and still don't have internet.But here it is.Just so you're back on track I would re-read the first chapter.:)

-Amaya-

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey are you the Sanzo group?"asked the blue haired.

Suspiciously Sanzo got his gun.The red head opened her hand, but the other stopped her.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh don't be alarmed.I've...We've just heard about you...that's all.My name is Kala and this is Kaori.I see you saw our little encounter?"

"Little?"answered Gojyo.

"It wasn't hard."said Kaori staring at him smiling.

He returned her smile with a grin and lit another cigarette.

"You wanna sit down?We don't want to tire out such a pretty thing now do we?"

"You really need to work on your pick up lines, Gojyo."Hakkai said laughing a little.

Gojyo gave him a small glare.Kaori blushed and sat down beside him.Kala glanced at Kaori before looking back to the remaining three.

"Where are you guys headed?" she asked while conspicuously watching Hakkai.

"To the next town."Sanzo added sarcastically.

Kala ignored his sarcasim and still watched Hakkai from under her bangs.He caught her eye and she turned away quickly hoping she wasn't blushing.

"We are headed to the town west of here...I assume you're headed the same way?"she said in a low voice.

"Yes Miss, we are."Hakkai said smiling warmly.

"Hey Sanzo, I'm hungry."Goku complained.

Sanzo's eye twitched before he hit Goku on the head with his fan.

"I don't care!You,"he said pointing to Kala, "I don't trust you."

"Now Sanzo."

"Shut it Hakkai!"Sanzo yelled before he pointed his gun in Kala's face.Kaori then stood up and walked infront of Kala between her and Sanzo.Her glaive was out and ready to fight.Goku then got infront of Sanzo, his staff ready also.Kala sighed and rolled her eyes.

"WHo the hell are you?"yelled Goku as he got into a fighting stance.

"None of your damn bussiness monkey!"she yelled back at him.Then they both jumped into the air and their weapons clashed.Then they landed a few feet from the others and about eight feet from each other.

"Did you just call me a monkey!"Goku yelled.

"So what if I did!"Kaori yelled back at him.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!No one calls me a monkey and lives!"he yelled before they charged at one another.The sound of weapons clashing was almost deafening.Then an awkward silence filled the area.Kala stood between the fighting two, her swords blocking both attacks at once.Her bangs were down so they lefted a shadow on her face.

"Kaori...what have I told you about starting fights with other people?"Kala said quietly.

"Uhhh..."Kaori said quietly before opening her hand and letting her glaive disappear.Goku did the same, Kaori then backed away from Kala, smiling nervously.

"I told you to stop doing it didn't I?I told you I wouldn't save your ass if you picked fights with people stronger than you.Didn't I?"Kala said as she slowly looked up at Kaori.A glare was planted firmly on her face.

"B-but..."Kaori stuttered "No buts!"Kala yelled back.

"Aww man."Muttered Gojyo as he lit another cigarette.

Kala shot a glare at him but lightened her look as she turned back to Kaori who had her arms crossed and was leaning on her left leg.

"You never let me have any fun!I wasn't going to hurt him...much." she muttered the last word to herself, but Kala had heard it.

"I know.You weren't gonna hurt him at all.You weren't even going to fight him."

As the walked back to Jeep, Kaori turned and threw a ball of chi at Goku and knocked him off his fight.

"Got em'."she wispered to herself.

"HEY!You cheater!"he yelled.

Kala shot a glare at her.

"It wasn't me!"Kaori said immediatly.Kala growled.

"Wasn't you my ass!"she said before sh snapped her fingers.Kaori then rose about six feet from the ground.

"Okay!Okay!I won't do it again!I promise!"she yelled.

"I'm just making sure and having a little fun at the same time."Kala said in a contented voice.She brought Kaori higher and higher.

"HEY!You know I'm afraid of hights!"Kaori yelled to her.

"Oh do you want down?"Kala said sympathetically.

"NO!I don't!"Kaori yelled and reached up as if there was something there to hold on to.

Kala then threw Kaori into the back of Jeep, which was about a 15 foot drop and about 8 feet away.

Everyone was amazed.No one spoke except Goku.

"Wow!That was scary.Amazing, but scary!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter coming soon.Any comments send them to Any bad comments send to next chapter will be up as soon as I can get to a computer with internet again.So don't forget about me!

Thanks,

Amaya


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets Chapter 3

Okay so….I got this one up quicker than I thought I would .Well here you go.

-Amaya-

"I'll agree with you on that one, Goku."Said Hakkai.

Then it was Sanzo's turn.

"Where did you learn that? You seem g-good at it." Amazingly, Sanzo stuttered.

"Thanks. However, it is just something that comes naturally to me. I am a wolf youkai. See." Kala answered as she brought up the left sleeve of her black trench coat. She showed them a silver tattoo of a wolf head right above her wrist.

"Why aren't you with your clan?" Sanzo asked.

"I'm the last one. When I was young, a neighboring clan attacked mine and killed them all. It was a surprise attack and ever since then I have hated all youkai." She answered.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry." Sanzo said looking away. That seemed to remind him of his past.

"Don't be. I don't need anyone's pity." She answered.

"So what about you, Kaori, right?" asked Gojyo.

"I'm a half breed. My dad turned on my mom…………I killed him…"

There was a long silence.

"….then I took my mom and hid her in the woods. A couple days later, a party of youkai showed up and killed her. Kala just happened to be walking around in the woods and helped me fight them. She could not save my mother though. However from the fight with my father I have scars on my neck and chest." Kaori moved the hair away from her neck, which hid two big scars. She then pulled down her shirt just enough to show four huge scars that started at her collarbone and ended right above her breasts.

"She's been with me ever since." Kala finished.

Gojyo sat still gazing at Kaori's shirt. However, he was not staring at what you would think. He was stunned to know he was not the only one anymore.

Everyone was silent.

"How old were you?" Gojyo finally asked.

"Somewhere between 10 and 12." she answered.

"And you." Hakkai asked Kala.

"I was 9." She answered.

Gojyo looked down at his boots.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Yes we all are." Hakkai said in a warm voice.

Kaori just smiled, nodded, and looked towards Kala who was staring at the ground.

"So." Gojyo said half way to himself.

"So are you guys' hungry? We have plenty of food with us." Kala offered.

"YES! YES! YES! We are starving!" Goku said drooling.

"That's nice of you, but why are you being so generous?" Sanzo asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaori.

"What he means is monkey boy here," Gojyo pointed to Goku, "is gonna drain you dry of food."

"Hey you jerk-off! Speak for yourself! Not everyone fills themselves up with beer!" yelled Goku.

"That's usually all we have left after you get a hold of the groceries!" Gojyo yelled back.

"Hey! I was trapped for 500 years, thank you! I don't think you were!" Goku yelled back.

"Shut up! Both of you! Or you will have a hole in your head!" Sanzo yelled.

Everything was silent.

Well that's the third chapter! Hope you liked it. I will have the next one up as soon as I can. Any reviews, send them to panther10161990 yahoo. Com (the nice ones only)

Send the bad ones to angelofchaos2 yahoo. Com thanks 

-Amaya-


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets Chapter 4

Hey it's Amaya again.Here is the 4th chapter.Hope you like it.

-Amaya-

The night was cool and breezy.No clouds hid the moon.It cast it's silvery shadow upon the sleeping Sanzo party.But not everyone was asleep.Kala sat up.The silver light made her silverish-blue hair look almost white.She pulled up her left sleeve.Her tattoo shone with the moon light.

"I have to take a walk.I need to clear my head." she wispered to herself.

As she got up she looked around. Everyone was asleep. And she wasn't surprised when she saw Gojyo with his arm around Kaori. She shook her head and laughed to herself. But she stopped. She hoped Kaori wouldn't wake up. Kaori knew something had been wrong. Kala knew she knew. She could feel it. But how could she explain when she didn't even know what was wrong herself? SHe got out of Jeep and as she did, he made a noise. She turned around and put her finger to her lips.

"Shh.Jeep, I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back in a few minutes. Okay?"

She walked into the woods. For some reason she felt really comfortable and at home. She stooped by a stream. The sound of trickling water was soothing.It reminded her of her home 10 years ago. SHe sat up against a tree to brace herself. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop the memories. She closed her eyes. All the memories came flooding in.And they weren't all good.

Hakkai sat up. He had felt the transformed dragon shift when Kala stood up.He got up and told Jeep to watch the remaining 4 while he followed Kala.

Kala was still sitting against the tree. Suddenly the memory of coming back from a hunt invaded her mind. She remembered seeing the gold clan ambushing her clan.She was told to stay behind a bush because the others would try to kill her if they got the chance. She remembered having to watch her watcher die and not being able to do anything about it.Tears flooded the edges of her eyes and finally spilled over.

"Oh Shiozu, why did you make me stay? I could have helped you!"

Her flash back was interupted when she heard a rustle to the left of her.She looked and stood up. She wiped the tears and cleared her throat.

"Sh-Show yourself...I know you're there." she said in a demanding voice.

Out stepped 3 youkai.

"Ha. She's by herself.This should be easy." said one of them.

"Do you really think so? Cause I don't." Kala answered emotionlessly.

"Ooo. And she's fiesty. We should have some fun with this one." said another.

Kala just crossed her arms and leaned on one leg.

"You know I would be a little bit more worried if I were you. You're alone and have no weapons, not saying you could even beat us if you did." said the last one.Obviously he was the leader of the 3.

"Really?Then your seriously underestimating me." said Kala.

"Are we? Then lets see then." said the last one again.

He walked to her and gently put his hand up her shirt. SHe knocked him away and before he could hit her back, she did a backflip. But instead of coming back down, she stayed in the air. A bright light appeared. The youkai had to close their eyes and use their hands as shields. When they finally looked to see what happened, all that was there was a silver wolf. She laid on the ground, ears perked, watching the three youkai. Her tail wagged just a little as her eyes showed complete contentment in the fearful look the youkai gave her.


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets Chapter 5

Hey it's Amaya. Sorry this took a long time too. But here's the 5th chapter! Hope you like it!

890890890890890890890890980

Hakkai saw a bright light to the right of him.

"What in the world was that?" he asked himself.

He ran towards it, though he was hoping he wasn't just seeing things. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"_Oh God! Kala! She's a wolf youkai! That must have been from her transforming!"_ he thought to himself.

He ran even faster now, filling his lungs with the air he needed to keep going.

890890890

The three youkai were speechless. The wolf stood up and opened her mouth in order to pant. Her eyes were the same icy grey as her fur. Her paws were the size of a mans fist. The powerful legs that stood on them showed their power as her muscles rippled through them. Her claws were huge and razor sharp. Her face resembled a bears. Her eyes showed amusement in the looks that the youkai were giving her. She started to walk to the youkai that was standing in the front.

"Hey! We're sorry. We don't wanna play anymore. We're done." He said in a trembling voice.

The wolf sat down and let out a confused whine as she cocked her head. Then she raised her lips and snarled, showing her enormous white teeth. She lunged for them.

890890890890

Hakkai came to some bushes. He pushed them apart and saw a silver wolf to his right and three youkai to his left. The youkai were backing up in the opposite direction of the wolf. The one in the front said something and then the wolf sat down, and what Hakkai could hear whined. Then he saw the glimmer of a collar. It had the same symbol as Kala's chocker. Suddenly the wolf lunged forward.

"Kala stop!" he yelled as he jumped from behind the bushes. She stopped and with ears perked, looked towards Hakkai. This gave the youkai a chance to run, in which they took the advantage as soon as it was offered. Kala sighed, but then ran to Hakkai, tail wagging, and jumped into his arms, licking his face. She knew he had saved her. If she had gone through with attacking, she would have killed them, but that wasn't the bad part. It was that she wouldn't stop there. No one but Kaori knew how to control the darkest part of her, but even Kaori couldn't always control it.

She transformed right in his arms, back to her human form.

They sat where Kala had been sitting before the youkai had come. The rushing water calmed them both, but it did not destroy the demanding silence.

"Thank you." Kala finally said, intending to break the silence.

"You're welcome, but why did you leave?"

"I couldn't sleep. I needed to clear my head. It's as simple as that." She answered.

"I have a feeling that's not the case. It may be the surface, but not the important part."

"Well, I have a feeling it's none of your business." She said emotionlessly.

"No it's probably not, but that doesn't mean I can't be worried…."he knew he had said too much. He looked up to see if he had time to save himself, but it was too late, she was already staring at him questioningly.

"…What I'm trying to say is, even though you just met us last night, if you need anyone to talk to, other than Kaori, I'm here too." He said quietly.

"Thanks." She said warmly.

"Don't mention it." He said blushing a little.

A few minutes of silence followed. Then Hakkai could stand it no longer.

"You are beautiful as a wolf……n-not that you aren't pretty n-now." He stuttered.

Kala smirked as she gave him a sideward glance. He gave her a warm smile as his cheeks turned pink. She looked back towards the stream.

"Kala…"

She looked, but instead of a question, she was given a soft kiss. They broke apart. She looked into his soft eyes questioningly, but then returned his kiss. From what started off soft, turned to passionate. She cupped a hand around his face. They broke away and Hakkai stood up. He picked her up and held her with one hand, while he used the other to pick up her chin. He lightly bit her lip. Answering, she opened her mouth and their tongues greeted each other. After several minutes of battling for dominance, their tongues returned to their owner's mouths and the two headed back.

Though they didn't know that they weren't the only ones there. Behind the bushes, where Hakkai had once stood, were eyes filled with pain and hate. They were the deep violet eyes of Sanzo.

890890890890890

Okay, that was the 5th chapter! Hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing this one and the 6th.I will get the 6th up really soon. Just so you know, the 6th is my favorite! Well please review! Thanks!

Amaya


End file.
